Run.
by Flight
Summary: Read and discover. Yaoi, action, adventure, and oh so very much more!!! Starting at the beginning...working our way onward...
1. Default Chapter

He had to get away that instant. Duo threw pants, shirts, and underwear alike into the large black duffel. He grabbed the basic toiletries from the bathroom, tossed them in, and sat atop the bag while he zipped it up. He slung it over his shoulder, wiped his hair from his eyes, and set out. he would do anything to escape the dirty little apartment with cockroaches. To escape from escaping, having to run back and forth across the globe so as to prevent universal disaster. It would no longer be his problem if OZ blew up Earth. Never again would he come to the rescue so Mobile Dolls didn't execute a colony's worth of citizens. He would, once and for all, live the life of a normal student. He would get a job, have a love-life. Heaven forbid, he might even enjoy himself once and a while. He locked the door behind him, tossed his key on the landlord's desk, and hailed a taxi from the busy street.   
The phone rang once, twice, thrice.  
"Where the hell is he?" Heero's voice resonated his frustration, his brow furrowing. "He was supposed to have been here at seven for briefing." Trowa sighed, shrugging. Even Duo was never this late. Quatre vociferated Trowa's thought.  
"It's nine 'o clock." He stood up, his lean shoulders reaching high. They were gathered in Heero's small apartment, similar in quality to Duo's. One always kicked the door of a cupboard before opening it, in order to scare away any rodents and insects. Heero hung up the phone and leaned back against the wall. Quatre had his chin supported by his hands, his eyelids drooping dispite his constant efforts to wake up.   
"We have to go anyway" Wufei stated briskly. "There is no honor in letting Duo's failure bring down the entire mission." And he was right. Heero nodded his agreement solemnly, and reluctantly the young warriors stood and filed out of the apartment.  



	2. Run. :Chapter 2

Here is the beginning of something...Ya know how I posted something called "Run" then backed up and asked if anyone wanted to know how it began? Well, what I posted is all I had at the time, but, due to requests, I am writing it from the beginning. Here is the first chunk. I really hope everyone likes...I would really appreciate some c/c. *hugs to all, chocolates to those who comment*  
  
Two bodies huddled together in the dank dungeon cell. Two boys, clothed in mere rags, sat against the cold stone wall, hands bound in large shackles resting in their laps. An auburn head rested upon the shoulder ofhi comrade-in-arms, whose own dark brown head rested upon his friends'. From behind the cell's bars, one could barely discern them from each other; both had tear and blood stains coating their faces, holey gray sweaters, and a beaten, defeated look. Their feet were bare, dark from lack of circulation and bloody from marching. Losing hope, Duo shuddered in the cold and lifted his heavy hands to brush a spider from his leg.  
"If I had never fun, this never would have happened," he told Heero on the third day.  
"If I did not love you so much, we would never be here," Heero would reply in a mere whisper, "but I could never regret that, and never will."  
And so, in a reassuring pattern, they spoke as much each day. Of course there was idle chatter, but it was that particular conversation that allowed them to have faith and hope.  
~~~~  
"How long has it been?" Wufie demanded, ready to release the Spanish Inquisition against Quatre.  
"At least a week.."Quatre rambled, on the verge of tears. "Duo didn't show up for that recon mission ... the one in Telneice. They called Heero, who went. When he returned three days later, ready to give Duo the beating of a lifetime, he could not be found... Heero ... he, well, he kinda went nuts and got this scary look on his face..."  
QUatre opened the door to let Wufei in, having forced him to remain on the porch during the first part of their exchange. Trowa sat on the couch, a ratty thing picked up off the street, in the middle of the tiny apartment. He looked up and gave a little wave and Wufei nodded in return.  
"So what have you heard of Duo and Heero?" Wufei asked Trowa, his voice full of bitter contempt.  
"Sadly, no more than you. Why would Duo run, and, by God, where wouold he go?" he gave a shrug. "And why would Heero run after him without mentioning any of it to us?"  
  
C&C, pretty please? Is it worth continuing? Or should I just get my ass in gear and finish DW? *moans* ugh.  



End file.
